


Stuck

by heda_sky



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:36:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heda_sky/pseuds/heda_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa's car runs out of gas during a snowstorm, forcing her and Clarke to spend the night in a freezing motel room, using each other's body heat for warmth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

“Fuck. We’re out of gas.” Lexa says, as the car slows.

 “You’re kidding me, how could you not notice that!?”

“We’ve been driving in a practical blizzard. I was kind of focused on the road, Clarke.”

“I can’t believe this.” Clarke scoffs. “What the fuck are we gonna do?”

“Relax. We’ll find someplace.” Lexa reassures, confidently.

“How can you be so calm?”

“Because you’re freaking out and it’s not helping.”

 “Not helping? This isn’t my fault Lexa.”

“So it’s mine?”

“Well maybe if you had seen the fucking gas light we wouldn’t be on the side of a pitch black road right now.”

Lexa exhales and puts her hands on the steering wheel, leaning her forehead down on it. She prays silently. Being stranded on the side of the road in freezing, stormy weather felt really unsafe right now and she doesn’t know what to do to make this better.

“Ok. Try your cell phone.” Lexa says.

“Nothing. No reception.”

“Um.” She drums her fingers on the wheel. “Do we have a flashlight?”

Clarke leans over and rummages in the backseat, pulling out a flashlight and handing it to Lexa.

“Shit it’s dark out. Stay here. I’ll only be a minute.”

“Lex you can’t go out there! You can barely see anything.”

“Trust me, just stay here ok. I’ll be back.”

Lexa opens the door and starts walking. Within seconds, she’s out of Clarke’s view and Clarke starts to panic. This road trip was supposed to be a re-bonding moment for the girls. Clarke had been ridiculously busy with med school, and Lexa was working two jobs trying to support herself. They had both been exhausted, but Clarke insisted they go on the trip, even during a storm advisory, because she just missed her friend. And Lexa had agreed for the same reason.

After what seems like a half hour, Lexa finally appears in her view again. She opens the door quickly and lets out a shaky breath once back inside, trying to warm herself up.

“I saw a sign, there’s a motel about a mile ahead. I don’t think it’s safe to stay here.”

“Fuck. I really don’t wanna do this Lex.”

Lexa reaches out for her hand, her own a little shaky.

“I know. I’m sorry you have to. I’m sorry I fucked up. But I’ll be right next to you ok?” Clarke nods.

“Ok. Let’s go, grab some stuff from the back, we won’t be coming back here tonight.”

Clarke grabs her bag and the blanket Lexa keeps in the trunk and they huddle close together, heads cast downward to avoid the cold pierce of the wind on their faces.

“It’s fucking freezing.” Clarke says, not knowing how she’s going to last the walk. Her teeth are chattering and she can’t feel her toes anymore.

Lexa grabs her arm and pulls her close, trying to make it easier for her, trying to apologize every way she knows how.

“Just a few more minutes? Just hang on a little longer.” Lexa reassures, and Clarke latches on to those words as they continue treading through the snow.

They finally reach a dark motel, and Clarke starts to panic. 

“Please. Please be open. I am begging you.” Clarke starts to plead.

They shuffle towards the front and Clarke nearly cries when the door opens. There is a dim candle sitting on the counter of the reception guest.

“Ladies, I’m sorry. The power is out. And the heating is electric. The rooms are probably frozen.”

“We’ll take one anyway. Our car ran out of gas.” Lexa says.

“I’m sorry. I’ll give you the room for free for the night, you can grab as many blankets as you’d like.”

“Thank you very much.” Lexa says, leaving a tip on the counter. She grabs the key that he gives them and they head upstairs. It’s not as cold as outside, but it’s definitely not warm.

They get inside and hear the windows rattling with the wind. Lexa hates storms. She hates being trapped, she hates being cold, and she hates making mistakes. This is basically the worst night she can imagine. She tried to be as optimistic as possible, for Clarke, grateful that they had actually found a place and hadn’t been reduced to freezing to death in her dad’s old 2003 Prius.

“Are you ok?” Clarke asks, seeing Lexa cringe at the sound.

“I-I’m fine.” Lexa shivers as her words come out.

 “You’re not. You were great back there though. I’m sorry I got so upset.”

“You had every right to be.” Lexa says.

“I just shouldn’t have acted like that. I was being a brat.”

 “A little.” Lexa says, teasingly. 

Clarke lightly swats her arm. “I’m serious. You made me feel safe. I couldn’t even tell if you were scared.”

“I was.”

“It didn’t show.” Clarke says.

“I didn’t want you to be scared too.”

“Well the only reason I wasn’t was because of you.”

Lexa looks at her and doesn’t say a word, just stares back at Clarke’s icy blues, dimly illuminated by the candles placed around the room.

“We should get some rest. As soon as the storm passes I’ll walk to the nearest gas station and hopefully the car is able to move.” Lexa says.

“And if not?”

Lexa falls back on the bed and covers her eyes with her hands. “God. I don’t even wanna think about that.”

“Ok. Let’s rest.” Clarke says, moving beside Lexa. She covers Lexa with a blanket, then herself, and pulls the biggest one over the both of them.

Clarke hears Lexa’s shaky breaths, her little jolts every time the window rattles. Clarke shuffles closer to her, trying to reassure her with her presence. 

“It’s still cold. Even with the blankets.” Clarke says.

“I’m sorry. I wish this wasn’t happening right now.” Lexa says, clearly upset and also clearly very cold.

“Get up.” Clarke asks.

“What?”

“Just get up.”

Lexa lifts up and Clarke moves to push her sweater off her shoulders.

“What are you doing?” Lexa asks.

“Body heat. We’ll be warmer this way. Bra and undies.”

“Seriously?” Lexa’s heart rate instantly increases with the thought of Clarke’s warm body pressed against hers.

“Yes seriously. I’ve seen you in a bathing suit it’s no different.”

Lexa complies and strips down to her bra and underwear, and watches Clarke do the same. She can barely see her through the darkness, and she thinks that’s better. If she saw Clarke in her state of undress right now she’d have an even harder time falling asleep.

Lexa feels an arm curl around her waist as Clarke inches closer, pressing herself to Lexa’s back, spooning her. Lexa loves this feeling. They’re in a shitty situation and yet somehow, being beside Clarke, it feels ok. It feels safe. And now she feels warm, and every time the window rattles she knows that Clarke is going to give her a little squeeze just to reassure her that everything’s ok. She knows what to do even without Lexa asking her.

Lexa takes it upon herself to enjoy the moment, to feel what it’s like to be like this. Close, skin to skin. Using each other for warmth, keeping each other safe. She turns around to face Clarke and she can see the glimmer of Clarke’s smile, even in the dark. Clarke nuzzles up closer to her and nestles her face in the crook of Lexa’s neck. Lexa sighs contentedly, running her fingers up and down Clarke’s arm, from the top of her shoulder to the tips of her fingers, lightly playing with them before she works her way back up. 

Clarke, desperate for more heat, for more of everything Lexa, tangles their legs together and Lexa lets her immediately, trying to pull her as close as she can to herself. Clarke feels her pull, she knows Lexa needs this, to be close like this right now. They hadn’t been very close recently, and they hadn’t even spoken much, but in each other’s arms like this, they don’t even need words.

Lexa feels Clarke press a light kiss to her neck and she thinks she imagined it. She continues tracing Clarke’s skin, but this time when she reaches her fingers Clarke grabs her hand, interlocking them together. Lexa gives her a squeeze, pressing a kiss to the blonde’s forehead.

“I want to say sorry.” Clarke says, on her skin.

“What are you sorry for? Stop apologizing, please.”

“Well maybe you should stop apologizing too.”

“I don’t want to talk anymore about this.” Lexa says.

“You didn’t even hear what I’m sorry about.” 

“I don’t need to, you didn’t do anything.” Lexa responds.

“I did. I let us drift apart. When all I wanted was you closer to me.” Clarke says.

“So did I.” Lexa admits. “Well look at us now, sharing a bed. I guess we can’t really get any closer than this right now, huh?”

Clarke laughs and Lexa blushes, realizing that they definitely could get closer. They both fall silent for a moment and Lexa feels Clarke’s thumb start to rub on her hand.

 “You know, being here with you like this, even in this shitty place, with these shitty circumstances, it’s still pretty nice.” Clarke says.

Lexa smiles. She wants to tell her that this is the best she’s felt all year. That being close to her like this makes her feel more than she’s ever felt with anyone.

Instead, she breathes out shaky words, trying to make up for something.

“I miss you.”

“I’m right here Lex.” She reassures, squeezing her hand again. 

 “I know.”

Clarke is quiet for a moment, and she understands. She knows how hard things must’ve been. She knows she’s been a bad friend. She knows she’s been so busy with her life that she hasn’t been able to appreciate her best friend.

“I miss you too.”

She wants to tell her. She wants to tell her she’s sorry but she knows Lexa doesn’t want to hear that. She knows Lexa doesn’t blame her. She knows Lexa understands that she’s trying to build a career in a competitive and demanding field. And she loves her for that. She loves that she understands.

Clarke moves back and pulls Lexa so they’re facing each other. She cups Lexa’s cheek in her hand and Lexa flinches from the unexpected touch. She goes to pull her hand away, and her heart rate nearly doubles when she feels Lexa’s hand holding her there.

“Don’t.” Lexa says, holding her in place, sighing into her touch.

“I won’t.” Clarke says. She feels Lexa’s breath on her lips, smells her warm strawberry chapstick she always keeps in her back pocket.

“I want to kiss you.” Lexa admits, boldly. She can’t help the electricity she feels. She can’t take it. Clarke is close and she just wants her closer. She can’t read Clarke’s eyes when she says it, can’t see her reaction so she waits in silence, her breaths getting shakier as the seconds pass.

Finally she feels Clarke swipe her thumb across her cheek and lean in, lips barely touching hers.

“Do you want me?” Clarke asks, breath against her lips. She says it so seductively and full of want that Lexa nearly moans.

“Yes.” Lexa chokes.

Lexa closes the rest of the distance and captures Clarke’s lips in her own, her stomach fluttering like crazy at the feeling of her warm lips moving against hers. Clarke takes pleasure in sucking on her bottom lip, loving the plumpness of it in her mouth. They kiss slowly for a while, learning each other’s mouths, and then Lexa loses all restraint, tongue licking eagerly in her mouth as she rolls Clarke on to her back.

She pulls back breathless from kissing her, pressing a few kisses to her neck. Clarke pulls her back up to her lips but Lexa pulls back.

“I didn’t ask you if you wanted me.”

“My kisses weren’t any indication?”

“I just want you to be sure. You’re my best friend.”

“Exactly. I’m your best friend. And I’m kissing you. And it’s really really good. And you’re really turning me on. So can we stop talking?”

“I’m turning you on?”

 “Yes. You need proof?”

“Maybe.” Lexa says.

Clarke takes her hand and drags it down to her underwear, pressing it to the damp patch Lexa’s created. She moans at the feel of Clarke’s arousal and moves to rid her of her bra before unclasping her own. She presses her chest down to Clarke’s and starts kissing her way down her body teasingly slow. She sucks a nipple into her mouth, massaging both her breasts as she sucks sinfully at her chest.

She sucks a hickey right below her navel, before she feels Clarke gather Lexa’s hair in her hands. She knows what she wants, and she knows Lexa’s about to give it to her.

“What do you want?” Lexa asks, as if she doesn’t know.

Clarke reaches down to shove at her underwear, pushing it down her legs. She spreads herself open, hoping Lexa doesn’t need any more instruction. Luckily for her, she doesn’t.

Lexa presses kisses to the inside of her thighs, and licks through Clarke with the most agonizingly slow lick of all time. When her tongue reaches her clit Clarke bucks into her mouth and Lexa smiles, beginning her assault on the blonde. She moans at the taste of her and knows she’ll never be able to get enough of it. She dips her tongue in her entrance just to get some straight from the source, before sucking her clit into her mouth, making Clarke tug at her hair as she arches into Lexa’s mouth.

“Oh my God I’m going to come. Please. Right there.” She begs, arched as Lexa speeds up her rhythm, desperate to give Clarke what she needs, and desperate to feel her come because of her.

Clarke comes, thighs trapping Lexa’s head as she rides out her high, trembling as Lexa licks her through her orgasm, only stopping once Clarke has shoved her head away because she couldn’t take it anymore.

She doesn’t stop to rest, she just pulls at Lexa’s minimal clothing before it’s ridded on the ground and flips Lexa over. She starts sucking on one of her nipples but Lexa whines.

“What is it?”

“It hurts, please.”

“What hurts?”

“Clarke.” She says, annoyed.

“Don’t worry, I’ll take care of it.” Clarke says. “What do you want? You want my fingers?” She says, whispering against Lexa’s ear. “Or…my mouth?”

Lexa nearly comes at the thought of Clarke’s mouth on her. She already hasn’t had sex in a couple of months, but the thought of it being Clarke going down on her is almost too much.

When Lexa stays silent, Clarke starts kissing her way down Lexa’s stomach.

“I’ll tell you what I want.” Clarke says. “How about…” She continues, pressing a kiss to her clit.

“Fuck.” Lexa’s hip buck up.

Clarke doesn’t spend time warming her up, or taking it slow. She immediately starts sucking at her clit, pressing her tongue against it, alternating between softer and rougher strokes. Lexa can’t control her hips and Clarke has to fight to hold her down against the mattress.

“Fuck! Clarke.” She moans, shaking as she licks her. She runs her hands through Clarke’s hair, clutching at her locks like they’re her life support. Clarke lets her grind against her mouth, and Lexa comes apart so quickly Clarke almost can’t believe it.

Clarke kisses her clit again, earning a little jolt from Lexa, who’s breathing seems to be returning back to normal. Clarke can see that her eyes are closed, her chest rising and falling as she regains her breath.

“I can’t believe you just did that to me.” Lexa says, breathlessly.

 “You taste so good.” Clarke says, pressing a kiss to her lips.

“So do you. I could live off your taste.” Lexa says. She almost immediately regrets it, turning away from Clarke.

Clarke pulls her back to face her and kisses her, hoping to reassure her. She loves that Lexa wants her like that. Because she wants her just as bad.

“Are you still cold?” Clarke asks.

“Definitely not.” Lexa laughs. 

“We should go to sleep, it’s almost 5 a.m.”

“I’m really tired, but I almost don’t want to close my eyes.” Lexa says, her fingers playing with Clarke’s.

“Why not?”

“I don’t want to wake up tomorrow morning and this isn’t real.”

“It’s real Lex. We can talk in the morning. I’ll be right here, right next to you.”

“Ok.”

Lexa moves in to kiss her, savouring the taste of her. She knows tomorrow will be different. She knows they’ll wake up in reality and there will be no storm and no freezing weather to keep them together. She pushes it from her mind to let herself sleep peacefully in the arms of the girl she loves.


End file.
